Raindrops on Roses
by Tyrann
Summary: Vaan decides to get flowers for Penelo and Balthier figures it's time to teach the boy a little lesson in "love." - Moved from Asura Mori's page to here, rated M for guy on guy relations.


Happy Birthday to you; Here's a story for you! It has your favorite bishies- with a little smut too!

Happy Birthday CheshireMiko! (nice little rhyme, ain't it? Got a ring to it…) - Tyrann

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII, nor do I have any right to the games created by SquareEnix. (If my ass wasn't so broke, I might be able to change that story! …yeah, right. .)

_**Raindrops on Roses**_

"Vaan, what chocobo ran over you, and should I hunt it down?"

Said person froze, feminine hand stilled, poised to snatch a scarlet rose nested amidst amber, ebony, and ivory roses of such like. A nice shade of pink accentuating his sun-kissed face, Vaan turned slowly, desperately trying to mask his expression as he faced Balthier. The look on Balthier's face marked disapproval, and the older man gave a sigh as he strode forward and clapped his hand on the young thief's shoulder, intending to bring the youth away from the hanging display.

"Err, wait, I have to get something-"

"NOT like that you aren't." The older man cut in, leading Vaan to the door of the flower shop. Dragging him fully outside the store, Balthier released his quarry to stretch in the mid-day sun. Vaan steamed quietly, pouting as he noticed the way women giggled on the opposite side of the street. So what if Balthier had been treating him like a child? At least he could say he knew the man better than those woman…unless of course that blonde was waving one of the embroidered handkerchiefs Balthier sometimes gave out to women he liked.

Considering the idea of sneaking back into the flower shop, Vaan stooped and started to walk silently away from Balthier, using the balls of his feet to soften the sounds his boots made. However, a large hand accosted Vaan's shoulder, bringing the unfortunate thief to a standstill.

"Pray tell where you're going. I just can't wait to hear this one." Balthier yawned exaggeratedly, stifling a grin as Vaan turned and stared at him- Well, why shouldn't he stare? Balthier was practically dangling a vibrant red rose in his face. Vaan's mouth was slightly open, a bewildered look on his face.

"Where'd you get that…"

Balthier merely laughed and changed his position so his left shoulder leaned against the shop's outer wall. Vaan blew air into Balthier's face, frustrated with the response. As Balthier blinked, Vaan snatched the rose from the pirate's grip, examining it closely. "Hey!"

Balthier sighed again and leisurely draped his arm across Vaan's shoulder, pulling his friend into the street as a sign to start walking. "Well," he finally said, fishing the rose out of Vaan's hand. "I told you that you weren't taking that rose like you were going to. You have to be more stealthy, Vaan, or else you'll get caught."

Vaan growled and sidestepped out of Balthier's reach, pouting as he kept his eyes on the road. "I could've gotten it myself." Balthier nodded in agreement and played absentmindedly with one of his silver earrings.

"Who is it for?"

The question startled Vaan, and he shot a glance at his comrade, whose face was devoid of expression. "…Why do you care?" Vaan retorted, cursing the blush that blessed his visage. Balthier gave Vaan a look.

"It's obviously for a woman. Birthday surprise, maybe?"

Vaan cursed the older man and tried to focus his attention on a couple of moogles carrying scrolls nearby. Since when was it Balthier's business about what he bought? "Easy target," someone whispered in the thief's ear before flicking his nose.

"OWWWWW!"

Vaan glared angrily at Balthier, tenderly rubbing his nose. "What do you mean easy target?" Balthier shrugged and began whistling, rubbing the petals of the rose delicately with his fingers. Vaan groaned and turned on the man. "Let me guess, you're not telling until I tell you who the flower's for, right?"

Balthier looked up innocently from the rose. "It's only fair. Now, quid pro quo."

Vaan looked to his feet and shuffled them. "Well, it is Penelo's birthday…" He was cut off as he heard Balthier swing about, walking quickly back to the flower shop.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Vaan shouted indignantly, chasing the pirate's back. "Gimme the flower!"

Vaan raced to the shop, barricading the door as Balthier came to the little stoop before him. Balthier looked up at Vaan, and the look on his face made Vaan raise an eyebrow. Why did he look….ashamed of Vaan?

"You have no idea of handling women, do you?" Balthier asked, massaging his eyebrows with his free hand. "You can't just buy any old flower for them."

Vaan felt swamped with confusion. "…You can't?"

Balthier shook his head in pity. "No, no, no, and no. I can't believe you would sin like so in front of me." Vaan bristled defensively. "It's just a flower-"

"WRONG!"

Vaan jumped back, banging his back against the shop door as Balthier slicked his hair back calmly. "You see, Vaan," the man began, holding the rose up for the youth to see. "Flowers mean different things. Give a girl the wrong one, and you leave mixed feelings. Ergo, conflict, hate, and/or unrequited love." Vaan blinked, taking the information in slowly.

"Sooo…a rose is a bad thing?"

Balthier held his head and nodded. "In Penelo's case, you really should get her a lily or a daisy. Those are friendly flowers, meaning you want her friendship." Vaan gave Balthier an incredulous look. "Why can't I give her a rose? People buy those all the time for each other."

"You fool. Roses are bought by men for their women. Roses mean love."

Vaan jumped back for the second time, effectively bruising his back against the doorknob. "Owww…" Balthier stepped up the stoop, pushing back Vaan as he opened the shop door. "You really should buy her a lily…" Vaan folded his arms and stared at Balthier. The older man looked back, taking in Vaan's stance, and released the door to face the young thief. "What now?"

"What if I want to tell Penelo I love her?"

Balthier's misty brown eyes flashed with some unreadable emotion. He folded his arms in likeness to Vaan, and evenly met his friend's eyes. Silently, he held the rose out to Vaan. "…Here."

Vaan eyed Balthier carefully and reached out to take the rose. Balthier pulled it back, adding, "I'm not offering it to you for Penelo. It's for you. From. Me."

The world around them suddenly seemed to get very quiet. A snort from a gray-blue Seeq stretched and broke in a sound wave, never bursting the bubble of silence between the two males.

"…What do you mean by that?" Vaan finally asked, voice hesitant and face slightly red. Balthier gave him a smile, hand snaking out towards Vaan's face and rested for a brief moment in the air before giving Vaan's nose a good flick.

"OWWWW!"

"Easy target," Balthier chuckled, retreating into the store and leaving Vaan to brood on the store's stoop.

Moments later, the pirate returned, two lilies in hand. "Here," he said, offering a faded white one to Vaan. "One from you, and one from me."

Vaan uneasily took the flower, muttering "Thanks." Balthier watched him for a spell, noting the way the red in Vaan's cheeks blended wonderfully with his creamy peach skin.

"…Your nose."

Vaan swiveled, looking at Balthier. "What?"  
>"I said, 'your nose'. It's an easy target because it's a little red and sticks out on your face."<p>

"Well, thanks for the compliment, Balthier!"

"I can give you others if you're not satisfied."

-0-0-0-0-

Balthier hung back as Vaan navigated their way about Rabanastre, watching the cheery smile that would bloom across the youth's face whenever he stopped to talk with an old friend or two. They were close to Migelo's Sundries, where Vaan said he had set up a surprise party for Penelo, who was supposed to return within the hour. Balthier glanced up at the sun, which seemed to be sweeping it's way across the vast blue sky hurriedly. If Vaan wanted to reach the shop before Penello returned, they would have to get a move on.

"Vaan," the man called, gesturing as the thief turned about, indicating that they needed to hurry. Vaan nodded a goodbye to a Jolly Seeq and ran to the pirate's side, carefully cradling the flowers in his predominate hand.

"You didn't crease the petals, did you?" The man asked, eyebrows raised. Vaan looked at Balthier and stuck out his tongue. "You and your rules can shove-"

A brawl interrupted from inside the Sandsea as Balthier shook a finger in Vaan's face. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Foul language, you know. I should spank you." Vaan laughed and waved off Balthier's threat. "Should and being able to are two different things." The thief responded, turning his back on the man. Balthier tsked again and borrowed an apron from a passing merchant. Stealthily approaching Vaan, Balthier twisted the garment after dipping it in a nearby water barrel before lashing it towards Vaan's rear. Vaan yelped and covered his now-soaked ass and looked at Balthier in disbelief.

"Did you just-"

"Well, well. Looks like the boy learns who's in charge."

Balthier ducked as Vaan chucked a rock at his head, promptly running towards the Item Shop where Penelo and Vaan worked. Vaan gave chase, and Balthier sidled and leapt past oncoming carts and people in his escapade to escape the raging teenager behind him.

Reaching his destination, Balthier clapped his hands to his knees and inhaled deeply, raising his hand for Vaan to stop once he arrived. Vaan put a hand on his hip, waiting for the older man to catch his breath. Balthier did so and stood up fully, catching Vaan in a headlock as the boy attempted to tackle him.

Ignoring the situation completely, Balthier commented, "Now, look at the time we made. And to think, all we had to do was start a tiff in the marketplace. How fun. No doubt the authorities are on their way."

Vaan hit Balthier's shoulder. "And whose fault is that?" He complained, struggling to free himself from the pirate's grip. Balthier waited a minute before releasing his friend, watching in interest as Vaan's momentum from his struggling led him crashing into several barrels. Wincing, Balthier turned and pretended he saw nothing as he walked into the shop. He called back, "I'll see you inside. Take care of those flowers, Vaan." His ears were met with a curse and a rock hitting his shoulder.

Rubbing his shoulder gently, Balthier glanced about the empty shop for signs of Penelo, but was greeted only by hanging streamers and a cake reading, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Shaking his head at the decorum, Balthier stepped back out into the street, noticing that the weather had changed quite suddenly.

Vaan, now soaked entirely, glanced up from his seat on a barrel. "She not here yet?" He asked, running a hand through his wet hair. Balthier nodded and claimed a seat beside the youth. "Seems that way. What fun can we have now?"

Vaan cradled his cheek in his right hand, shrugging as he placed the flowers on a barrel opposite him. Balthier sighed and toyed with one of his many rings.

"We could mud wrestle," Vaan suggested thoughtfully, though he started to regret his suggestion when he saw Balthier's expression.

"And ruin my second outfit? After we've already ripped, stained, bloodied, and otherwise ruined my good vest in our battles?"

The teenager snickered at Balthier. The brunette turned on him, folding his arms. "What's so funny?"

"You. What does it matter how you're dressed?"

"Yet another lesson to learn, Vaan," Balthier replied, watching the puddles begin to accumulate in the cracks of the street. Vaan yawned and stretched out beside him, cogs turning his head as he tried to think of something to do.

"What kind of love were you talking about?"

Balthier's question interrupted Vaan's train of thought, and he frowned at the imposing rain clouds overhead.

"…You know. That love you have for your dearest friends."

"Oh."

The man said nothing more, but his hand reached out to grab Vaan's knee.

"Does this mean I have clearance to profess something unbelievably stupid, yet at the same time, gratifying?"

Vaan looked at Balthier, the man's word choice stumping him for a moment. Figuring out what had been said, the youth blushed and nodded slowly, not meeting his friend's eyes.

"Vaan?"

"Hmm?"

"I want you looking at me when I say this."

Unwillingly, Vaan met the pirate's face, and noticed with slight amusement that Balthier had taken up the rose again and held it out to him.

"What's that about?"

"A message- and present- for you."

"And what message is that?"

Balthier leaned in close, smelling nicely of some spice and new money. Free hand brushed against Vaan's neck and made its way to the youth's lower lip, a single finger outlining the skin delicately. "Now a present for me," he whispered, tongue sliding past his lips and slipping into Vaan's as he kissed him gently.

Vaan teetered a bit on his barrel, almost falling off before Balthier released the rose in Vaan's lap and placed his hands against his back. Blood pounded in Vaan's ears, unaware of the world around him except for the heat that came from Balthier's hands and lips. Shifting the barrel beneath him, Vaan scooted closer to Balthier and wrapped his arms around his neck. The brunette drew back a bit, returning to bite and suckle the lip he'd been attacking as he let one hand slip within Vaan's vest to caress the skin there.

"Want to take this inside?"

"What if Penelo comes back?"

"She can wait. Besides, you sure she's comfortable with seeing her crush kissing another man?"

"Point taken."

Balthier drew up Vaan in his arms, hands snaking down to grab Vaan's vest as he pulled the youth into the shop with him, stopping only to receive instructions on how to reach Vaan's room.

Stumbling backwards into the little room, Vaan tumbled forward as Balthier fell onto the bed, covering the older man with his lithe body. Still wet from the rain, Balthier flipped Vaan onto the bottom and pushed his hair from his face. Slightly breathless, the brunette lowered his mouth back onto Vaan's, only to moan in frustration as the thief pushed him back.

"How do I know this isn't a one-night stand?"

Balthier considered the question a moment before placing a chaste kiss to Vaan's head. "You don't, but know that rose was a promise. I won't be leaving you for quite some time."

Vaan bit his lip and knew he had to be satisfied with that answer. Inhaling deeply, he reached both hands up to slide through Balthier's hair, lips meeting with the man's own. Balthier pressed down on Vaan, grinding his groin against Vaan's hips and rocking in time with him as his tongue resumed its inspection of the thief's mouth.

Vaan's hands dropped to Balthier's sides and began to lift the hem of the man's shirt, only to be blockaded by a vest. Cursing the smirk he felt against his mouth, Vaan struggled to remove the garment before returning to Balthier's shirt. Skin exposed, Vaan let his hands roam over the flesh, tracing his fingers over the fine hairs found on the man's body. Balthier sought out the hands and grabbed them, forcing the appendages over the youth's head, while his free hand went to remove Vaan's only protection over his chest.

"Easy access….hmm." Balthier mumbled, pulling away from Vaan's mouth. "I could almost say you were preparing yourself for this from day one of our meeting."

Vaan bit the man's neck, savoring the low moan he received as a result. "Keep dreaming; maybe you'll be able to talk your way into sharing my bed tonight."

"Tempting," the man replied, nipping Vaan's ear. Tongue slid across the lobe before teeth bit the flesh again, and the assault continued until the ear was red from abuse. Leaving dampness to cool on the skin, Balthier trailed his tongue to Vaan's neck, at which the thief shuddered and turned his head to expose more of his neck to the man. Vaan's hands broke free of their hold, and they raced to the pirate's chest, rubbing the pectorals and sliding down to the man's hips that still bumped against his. Raising his hips to meet him, Vaan felt his heart race as Balthier laughed and slipped the article of clothing off, taking the boots with it.

"Now…..should I finish this, or should I stop?" Balthier asked Vaan, loving the expression on the boy's face as he said this.

"What? No! Don't stop now!" Vaan screeched, pulling Balthier to him.

Balthier sighed, running his hand through Vaan's hair and inhaling his scent deeply. "Well, I'd love to continue, however, we timed this whole deal badly."

Vaan looked up at Balthier. "What?"

Balthier sighed and handed Vaan his garments. "We've a party to throw, and unless you want company coming in to find us, we should meet Penelo at the door."

Vaan was quiet for a moment before realizing what Balthier was saying.

"You mean she's here?" The thief leapt to his feet, racing to dress as Balthier began to walk out his bedroom door.

"I'd hurry," he commented. "Sounds like she doesn't like being locked out."

Vaan groaned and struggled with his boots. However, something was bothering him, and he stopped to glance at Balthier.

"Hey…"

Balthier turned to look at him. "What?"

"Didn't we leave the flowers outside?"

"….Hmmm. Awkward…."

"What if she thinks the rose is for her?"

"…Awkward indeed."

"Haven't you got anything else to say?"

"Hmmmm."

_Fin! Happy birthday, CheshireMiko! Love ya!_


End file.
